scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (relationship)
:This article is about the relationship. For other uses, see Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (disambiguation). in Scooby's arms.]] Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo are uncle and nephew, and both members of Mystery Inc. for a year. They, along with Shaggy Rogers, embarked on their own adventures (some of which as detectives for the Fearless Detective Agency), before forming the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency, with Daphne Blake. Dynamic Scooby and Scrappy shared a strong father-son-like bond ever since they met. Scooby cares for Scrappy and is very protective of him, keeping him from running straight for any ghoul they encounter on their travels and is willing to stand up to danger to keep him safe. Scrappy looks up to and loves his uncle as a father, believing him to be the best and has unquestionable faith in him. History Early life Scooby first met Scrappy when the latter was born to Scooby's sister Ruby-Doo. The newborn witnessed Scooby and Shaggy being chased by an orderly, and wanted to travel with them when he grows up. (Scrappy's Birthday) Later, Scrappy left New York City to join his Uncle and Mystery Inc. ''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' (first series) Scooby saved Scrappy from being crushed by a gargoyle that was pushed off the museum building by the Blue Scarab. Afterwards he told the kid to stay behind while the gang goes after the Scarab, leaving Scrappy to build a trap for the Scarab. He accidentally caught his uncle by mistake thinking he was the Blue Scarab. When the case was solved, Scooby came up with his own comic book character along with Scrappy. Scrappy insisted Scooby knew all along who the Scarab really was, ''which Scooby doesn't refute.(The Scarab Lives!) Scooby is very worried for Scrappy when they get separated, and likewise, once Scrappy figures out where they are, he busts through a brick wall to reunite with them. (The Night Ghoul Of WonderWorld) Scrappy was very motivated to save Scooby from the kidnappers, and when he and his friends were trapped under a net by the kidnappers, he was absolute certain Scooby would save them. He was proven right a second later, and happily hugged Scooby. (The Ransom of Scooby Chief) ''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo ''(second series) Season one When Scooby stole Shaggy's marshmallows and hid them behind his back, Scrappy mistook it for Scooby offering them to him and ate them. (A Close Encounter with a Strange Kind) After being praised for lassoing the Chinese Food Factory burglar in The Chinese Food Factory, Scrappy just says he did what his Uncle Scooby would have done. Scooby is pleased by his nephew's praise. (The Chinese Food Factory) When a pirate kidnapped Scrappy to be his cabin boy, Scooby was determined to save his nephew. They worked together to knock the pirate off his own ship, took control of it, and sailed out to sea. (Long John Scrappy) Scooby and Shaggy work endlessly to keep Scrappy away from the bull (not helped by Scrappy constantly trying to fight it) going to increasingly desperate measures (ie. Dressing as hockey referees) despite wanting to fight, Scrappy bears little grudge against their efforts to stop him (either that, or he doesn't notice at all) simply constantly going after the bull. (Scooby's Bull Fright'' ) He had a picnic with Scrappy for the pup's birthday, and remembers when they first met. (Scrappy's Birthday) When Scooby gets a crush, Scrappy helps his Uncle fend off the competitor. In the end, Scooby wins, but then the poodle wants to get married immediately after only knowing him for two hours, which Scooby is unnerved by. Thinking quickly, Scrappy finds the battered and bruised competitor, and brings them together, which Scooby now greatly appreciates, not wanting to get married so soon. (Scooby's Swiss Miss '') Season two While Shaggy and Scooby took a steam bath at Al's Health Spa, Scrappy went swimming in the pool, but falls asleep. Realizing that he dozed off, he quickly turns off the steam, only to find that Shaggy and Scooby have been turned into infants. Feeling guilty for letting it happen, Scrappy promises to take care of them till they grow up. It didn't take long for Scrappy to find how difficult babysitting is. While giving them a bath, the babies floated away in a bubble. Eventually the bubble popped, and Scrappy caught them with the carriage, and they rolled into a baby contest, where Shaggy and Scooby are instant winners. Shaggy and Scooby then grow big in the judges arms, with no memory of what happened. Exhausted from all his hard work, Scrappy passes out, winning the trophy instead. Strolling through the park, Shaggy and Scooby decided to let Scrappy rest. (Scooby Dooby Goo) When the trio lost Bigfoot at the waterfall, Scrappy drifted to Scooby who was happy to see him ok and hugged him lovingly. (Tenderbigfoot) Season three They worked together to secretly help Shaggy defeat Rocko while believing he's Super Teen such as stopping a car or help him in arm-wrestling. (Super Teen Shaggy) After they made Arby's fortune come true, they relaxed by the hot dog stand, where Shaggy states that he quit his job as a fortune-teller. Scooby put on his swami hat, and commanded the hot dog to come to him. When it actually worked, Shaggy couldn't believe it, but Scrappy says that with Swami Scooby, anythings possible, Scooby agrees and shared a laugh with his nephew. (Misfortune Teller) When Scooby was captured by Genie-Poo, who planned to take him back to ancient Arabia with Jasmine the Genie, Scrappy and Shaggy did their best to get him back. Their efforts are hindered, especially when Scrappy accidentally uses their last wish so Shaggy will fly the carpet better. Scrappy immediately regrets it, and is greatly distressed about Scooby going to saudi arabia. They were heartbroken when it seemed like Scooby went with the genies, and as they cried over their loss, Scooby appeared behind them and shed tears of joy. (Scooby-Doo and Genie-Poo) ''The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show Scooby and Shaggy disguised themselves as vikings to get inside their hideout to rescue Scrappy and Daphne who were captured by Olaf the Terrible. After finding their ship, Olaf grabbed Scrappy and Scooby swung from a rope to rescue him, sending himself and Olaf to the crows nest where he was unmasked as Professor Busby. (Scooby the Barbarian) Scooby and Scrappy teamed up to save Daphne and Shaggy from the Specter of Sports Cars, using the Ultra Modern Garbage Truck Scooby found earlier. Not only did they stop the Specter, Scooby also won the Annual Auto Show for cleaning the town while chasing the Specter. (The Scooby Coupe) Scrappy was overjoyed to have found Scooby when he went missing aboard the Orient Express. (Where's Scooby-Doo?) ''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' Scrappy celebrated Scooby's birthday reunion at the TV show "Here is Your Life, Scooby-Doo". (Happy Birthday, Scooby-Doo) ''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' Scrappy was saddened that Scooby left the gang and was against the thought of replacing him. When Vincent Van Ghoul showed what became of Scrappy in the future, he was horrified that his nephew didn't recognized him and turned his back on him. Traveling back to his comrades, Scooby saved them from Time Slime and Scrappy was happy he came back. (It's a Wonderful Scoob) When Scrappy lost Daphne after escaping Professor Phantazmo, Scooby picked him up disguised as a clown. At first Scrappy didn't recognized him, but after seeing who he really is he hugged him. (The Ghouliest Show on Earth) ''Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers'' Insert details here. ''Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School'' Insert details here. ''Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf'' Insert details here. Apocryphal ''Scooby-Doo'' (Archie Comics) Insert details here. ''Cartoon Network Presents'' Insert details here. (Puppy Power!) References Category:Characters Category:Relationships Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (first series) Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) Category:The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show